Something Beautiful
by davis-baker
Summary: Embraced in her husband's arms, she realizes that things are going to change now. It's their turn to get what they truly deserve; their fairytale. BRULIAN 8x20 extension!


**A/N – I haven't written in so long…but I had a feeling last night's episode would inspire me! I read spoilers so I knew what was going to happen, but it's still so amazing! AH! I LOVE BRULIAN!**

**Anyways, this is just a little extension from last nights epi (kinda sad they only got one scene…but it was a hell of a scene!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Something Beautiful<span>

He knows something is different.

As she walks towards him on the deserted baseball field, there's something that's telling him things are going to change.

She _looks_ different, too.

Happier, _brighter_.

And even though he has no clue what she's about to share with him, just seeing her this way, after quite possibly the toughest couple of weeks they've gone through, makes him happy too.

She's actually smiling. Not one of those smiles to mask her pain, but a _true smile_. And when she greets him with a typical Brooke Davis "hey, handsome," he _knows_ that _his _Brooke is back.

In a way he's shocked when he hears her say that she decided to opt out of the job in New York. This was supposed to be their fresh start. It was supposed to be a free pass to leave Tree Hill and forget about everything bad that had happened to them there. It would let Brooke forget about Chloe, and it would let Julian forget about Kellerman.

She begins to tell him some bizarre story about playgrounds on rooftops that he seems to find completely irrelevant until she mentions their _child_..and that's when he's _lost_.

So she begins to fill in the gaps.

A drug test.

A favor.

And Chase being pregnant.

Except Chase obviously isn't pregnant…and it wasn't Alex who took the test for him either.

No…

…That was _Brooke_.

And suddenly he knows exactly where she is going with this. It's a path in a tunnel heading straight to the bright light.

She took a pregnancy test.

As this revelation occurs, his lips turn upwards into his trademark grin.

With tears on the verge of spilling over, her throat slightly dry, she manages to say those two very words that both have longed for since their dreams had been shattered not too long ago.

"_We're pregnant_."

That's all it takes to erase everything bad that may have happened in previous days. His wife is pregnant with their child, and that's all he could have ever asked for.

"Baby!" He staring at her, and they're just all smiles. It's _surreal_ and he has to pull her into a passionate kiss out of shock and happiness and pure love. It's the only thing he can do to show just how much he loves her, and this baby they've miraculously managed to create.

"I knew we could do it."

And she giggles at this as they share another kiss and fall onto the soft grass beneath them.

He could kiss her forever. And if this is some kind of dream, well, he _never ever_ wants to wake up.

She finds comfort curled in his arms as their hands remain clasped together and Julian stares up at the sky.

He knows that he's going to remember this moment right now for the rest of his life.

Today had been one of the worst days ever, confronting Ian, hashing out the tragic moments from when he had almost lost this incredible person lying in his arms right now.

But he doesn't even care now. It doesn't matter anymore.

Because Brooke is alive, and she's _pregnant_, and nine months from now they're going to be raising _their baby_.

It's almost as if all the other bad stuff was supposed to happen. Just to lead up to this _perfect_ moment that would wash all the bad away.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" The raspy voice he loves so very much pulls him out of his daydream.

He looks down at Brooke, smiling just as wide as he had been before. "What am I thinking?" He pretends to ponder this for a second, and she just laughs at him. "I'm thinking how amazing you are. And how much I love you. And how much I love our baby."

"_Really_?" Brooke smirks, as she scoots up closer so she is able to place a kiss right on his lips. "'Cause I was thinking the _same_ thing."

He smiles. "I was hoping you were."

She snuggles close to his chest again and sighs happily. A few weeks ago, Brooke didn't think she'd ever get to feel this way again. She wanted a child. She wanted to be called 'mommy' and she wanted Julian to be called 'daddy.' And inside, it truly tore her apart that she was the reason why that couldn't happen. She even partially blamed the Chloe situation on herself too.

She never imagined that _this_ could happen.

Embraced in her husband's arms, however, she realizes that things are going to change now. It's their turn to get what they truly deserve; their fairytale.

"I love you so much." She hears him whisper as he drops a kiss to the side of her head, and even though he tells her this a million times, she still gets chills when she hears it.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" He asks.

And she couldn't agree more. Lying here, in the arms of the man she loves, is the most incredible feeling. She never wants it to go away.

Giving his hand a squeeze, she looks back up at him with her dimpled smile and nods.

"Of course…Just the three of us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Hope you liked it! Please review! Thank you!**

**-Melissa :)**


End file.
